A Raccoon's Lion
by Littlepup44
Summary: The Ark has landed. Every event that occurred has happened just as in the show. Except instead of the Mountain Men. The Sky People first deal with Azgeda who don't appreciate their stay. Clarke gets together with Lexa; who seeks to put an end to the insubordination. Events take place after victory in the war with Azgeda. Who will step up as it's new leader? Another threat shows up.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The 100 or it's characters

xXx

\- May We Meet Again -

It was dawn when everything ended. The air was filled with feathery charcoal and when it landed; it crumbled against your skin like soot. A women with yellow hair, caked with blood, mud and the ashes of fire stood in the middle of it. Her hand shook and her breathing was ragged.

"It is done." Another female's voice whispered from behind her. The deformed paint around her eyes had smudged, turning her whole face a different colour. She watched the other woman, dark eyes careful and observant.

"So many... died." The women with yellow hair said in a whispering rasp, unable to stop herself from feeling the dread that built up in the pit of her stomach.

The dark haired women behind her, dressed in light, grounder armor cautiously stepped up beside the other woman. Her brows furrowed as she glanced at her, then looked over the battlefield which was once a vast meadow of golden grass. It was now blackened and ugly, littered with rotting corpses.

"Clarke..." She started softly, afraid that her delicate companion would break under such a sight. A sight that the commander was used to. War.

Clarke's eyes fluttered from her stupor as her name was breathed so gently from the commanders mouth. She turned her incredibly blue eyes on the seemingly worried commander. Her lips went into a thin line and she narrowed her eyes, looking into those green, searching eyes.

"Lexa..." Clarke started, pausing for a moment and there was some hope in Lexa's face. "This can't happen again." Clarke finished, shaking her head then looking down at the ground in front of her.

Lexa drew back the expression of emotion on her face, keeping her poker face while staring at Clarke from her superior height. "You can't avoid death, Clarke." Lexa warned and Clarke's head rose back up. There was some kind of inner conflict that Lexa didn't know about and it bothered her that she didn't know why but she didn't push it and looked away from the shorter female. "We must go."

It took Clarke a moment but she nodded, giving the dead one last glance before following the commander back into the forest.

When Clarke and Lexa appeared back at the war camps; Clarke was greeted with cheers and enthusiasm by her people. Small smiles escaped her and Lexa paused to watch from a distance before Indra greeted her and coaxed Lexa to get her wounds looked at. Lexa turned away from the excited Sky People and made her way to her tent.

In her bath; Lexa pondered about her dead warriors. They took a great hit from the Azgeda but they managed to utterly destroy their army, leaving their city defenseless. She would have to visit the Azgeda city soon to ensure her authority and place as commander.

A new leader would have to be placed in their midst. As Lexa was thinking about this; a familiar yellow haired woman entered her bathing area, looking keen. Undisturbed by the intrusion, Lexa turned to look at her and was amused to see Clarke had abruptly turned around; probably for the sake of her privacy.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know that-"

"It's okay." Lexa interrupted, turning her head away from Clarke to focus on her dirty body. "Do you need something?" She asked patiently, picking up a rough cloth to trail it down her leg.

Clarke made a face, clearly uncomfortable. "I can come back later." She pushed while still turned around.

"There's no need for after this bath I must join my ambassadors to discuss Azgeda." Lexa said, leaning back against her makeshift tub to look at her ceiling tent. "What is it you want?" Lexa asked again, keeping her patience in check.

There was a moment of silence before Clarke spoke again, this time in a soft, weak voice. "Thank you..." Lexa turned her head towards the girl with that of a raised brow, wondering what she could possibly be thanking her for.

"There is no need to thank me." Lexa finally said. She noted how her heart began to slowly pump faster but Lexa drew back in, growing angry with herself. Emotions such as these only brought crippling pain.

Even as she thought this way; she didn't tell Clarke to leave her, but rather stood from her bath, causing the other girl to tense. She wrapped herself in a robe-like coat that went down to her ankles and covered up her naked body. Lexa paused; was it truly so wrong? Clarke was leaving again and she knew it. "Wait." Lexa interrupted her retreat, causing Clarke to stop, slowly looking back at Lexa.

Blue eyes flickered with uncertainty. Clarke had her guard up and she could see it. Lexa wanted desperately to break it. To get an intriguing reaction from her.

"Here." Lexa called her over by holding out her hand. Clarke's blue eyes narrowed curiously, slowly approaching Lexa. Blue eyes lifted to Lexa's now soft and delicate looking face, then down at her hand. It was a type of animal and it took Clarke a minute; searching her mind to what it could possibly be.

Clarke's perplexed face caused Lexa a small smile. "It's a lion." Lexa explained, presenting the gift further by moving her open hand forward.

The yellow-haired girl shook her head, giving a confused chuckle but paused at the serious look on Lexa's face and thought better than to reject it. This was surprising. Lexa? Giving her a gift? Clarke looked back on what she could've possibly done to deserve this... Absolutely nothing. Clarke took it from her hand slowly and Lexa withdrew her own, watching as Clarke thumbed it around.

Clarke gave a small smile, looking up into Lexa's face. "Thank you." She said, then turning away to leave the tent, still looking down at the lion in her hand before clenching it in her palm and disappearing from Lexa's prying eyes.

Lexa stood there for a moment longer, before turning away to get dressed and be on her way to the awaiting war council.

Clarke walked silently with her people, back to Arkadia. Jasper and Monty whispered among each other, eyeing Clarke suspiciously. She had looked down at the lion again, feeling a little lost.

"Hey Clarke!" Jasper's loud voice jumped her from her daze and she quickly folded her hand over the lion figure. "What do we got here?" Jasper grinned, eyes twinkling with his Jasper humor.

"Secrets!" Monty exclaimed on her other side, making Clarke flinch in surprise.

"Cut it out, you two!" She bit out, pushing Jasper harshly away from her. Jasper laughed out loud and Monty chuckled, eyeing Clarke's hand curiously.

"What you got there, Clarke?" He pointed to her closed hand.

"My fist." She said dangerously but in good nature and Monty's eyes-widened as she landed it against his shoulder, then slapping Jasper away with her other hand.

Abby was looking over her shoulder, watching her daughter with a soft smile. Her daughter has grown up. Clarke managed to distract Monty's footing which slipped from under him and he landed onto his butt, giving a small pout. Everyone laughed around them and Clarke laughed as well, reaching her hand down to help him back up.

xXx

This was an one shot of my favorite characters in The 100. So it doesn't really have much action with other characters because I wasn't sure if I should go through with the story.

Clexa may be my favorite scenario in The 100 but I will try not encourage my love for their relationship to completely over-shadow all the other characters that others may love.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own The 100 or it's characters

xXx

The continuing week consisted of the typical stress of Trikru and Skaikru tension but Clarke was glad that that was all was left to worry about at the moment.

Lincoln had made himself comfortable among the Skaikru, having entangled himself in Octavia's life. Many of the Grounders spat names at the wild man. It was hard to tell if any of what they said fazed him but his eyes would harden and lips would go taught, though Lincoln always moved on like nothing happened.

"Clarke!" A concerned and slightly impatient voice snapped the blonde out of her thoughts, eyes fluttering in a daze before looking upon the face of Harper. The young teen gave her a small smile. "Could you give me a hand with something?" She asked.

Clarke smiled back, nodding her head. "Sure, what do you need help with?" She asked, slowly following after the girl who's eyes gave a mischievious glint.

"You'll see when we get there!" She stated and Clarke's blue eyes narrowed suspiciously, silently wondering if her mom had somehow set her up to maybe 'drag her out of her walls'.

"Lead the way, Harper." Clarke sighed, bringing her hand up to scratch at her head in irritation. She didn't have time for therapy or counseling lessons. Clarke thought sarcastically, eyes rolling with a shake of her head.

Harper then entered a room filled with wide-eyed children and Clarke stopped dead in her tracks, looking at their faces in bewilderment.

"Hello Clarke!" Their tiny voices rose up loudly and Clarke gave Harper a side-glance who stared at the children in a witty way.

Octavia then made herself known by pushing off the side of the wall within the barn, hands behind her back and a sly smile upon her face. "Watsup, Clarke." She greeted, shifting herself to stand side-by-side with Clarke who lookd back at the group of children.

"What's going on?" Clarke asked with a frown, arms crossing over her chest as she continued to look at the kids. The question was directed towards Harper and Octavia but a small boy stood up, grinning excitedly.

"Octavia has been teaching us to speak Trigedasleng! She..." The boy paused, clasping his grubby hands in front of him and look at his foot which drew a dent into the Earth. "She said you met The Commander." He muttered lowly.

Clarke bit her lip nervously at the topic, side-glancing Octavia who had turned away to speak to Harper. The kids looked up at her expectantly as Clarke landed her blue eyes back on them, sighing inwardly. "Well... What do you want to know?" She smiled weakly and the kids all jumped up at ounce in excitement, causing her to put her hands up in sudden surrender.

Both Harper and Octavia chuckled at her.

"Is the commander really a girl?!" A little girl held her hand up desperately but voiced her question anyways.

"Ye-"

"I heard she the strongest out of all the grounders!" Another boy also had his hand raised, eyes glittering with curiosity.

"Well... I-" Clarke started but another kid shouted out another question.

"Does she have kids like us?"

"Wai-..."

"Is she... MARRIED?" A girl gasped excitedly and everyone clamoured at the question; some in disgust, some in giggly excitement.

"Uh..." Clarke chuckled nervously, blue eyes darting at the many shouting faces but one stuck out the most. One very observant child.

"What's that around your neck?" The child which had been a little more quiet than the others pointed out curiously, causing all the noise to go down a few notches.

Clarke's hand went up to the lion figure which she had hung around her neck with animal leather string. She picked it up inbetween her fingers and held it up for everyone to see.

At this point, Harper and Octavia stared closely at the mysterious necklace that they had noticed had popped up around Clarke's neck the day after they came back home from the war with Azgeda.

Everyone had whispered a few scenarios but Clarke wouldn't peep a word about it.

"It was a gift." Clarke admitted truthfully, smiling genuinely at the kids in front of her. "From Lexa." She added shortly. Clarke wasn't sure how many of them actually knew who 'Lexa' was connected to but she didn't bother. "As a piece offering." Clarke nodded, tucking it back into her shirt and out of sight.

The kids seemed slightly bored by the answer but Clarke felt it was better that way. Harper seemed a little confused and curious at the same time but Octavia gave Clarke an inquistive look.

"But yes, she really is a girl and I wouldn't say... she is the strongest but is definitely close to undefeatable in battle." Clarke paused on the last question.. "And no... she isn't married. The Commander has a very demanding job so... she doesn't have time for feelings such as.. love." Clarke shrugged. The lion then seemed a little bit more heavier around her neck but Clarke ignored it.

"Could you tell us a story about The Commander?" One of the boys asked hopefully.

Clarke hesitated, releazing that she was maybe enjoying this a little too much... Isn't there something more productive she could do? Blue eyes connected with brown but Octavia smiled and nodded towards the kids encouragingly, Harper had seemingly already left.

"Well..." Clarke started, training her eyes back on the kids before slowly lowering herself into a criss-cross sit and they all excitedly came closer.

xXx

Once Clarke had started her story for the children, Octavia had relieved herself from the class and made her way towards the Ark in search for Lincoln. But... why would Lexa give Clarke a gift like that? She wondered, brows furrowed thoughtfully.

"O!" The familiar voice of her brother reached her and Octavia stopped before she could enter into the Ark doors, looking over at Bellamy who was approaching her quickly.

"Bellamy? What happened?" She asked in concern at the ghost-like look on his face. His dark hair was muddy and disheveled, bloody spots and bruises on his face showing that he had taken some kind of beating.

"Our party was hit. I couldn't even get a look at who it was or who did it. I need to see Kane, right now." He said hurriedly, dark eyes narrowed and serious. "O... they took everyone." His voice shuddered and there was a hint of guilt in his eyes.

"Wait, wait. I will go get Kane. You need to see Abby immediately." Octavia said, turning on her heels to go search for their current chancelor.

"O..." Bellamy's voice grew soft and sorrowful and Octavia turned to look at him questioningly, dread slowly filling her as she awaited what he was going to say next. His eyes lifted to the sky as the inner conflict collided. It was as if the very words would kill him. A brother's eyes met his little sister's and he shrugged helplessly, shaking his head. "Abby was on that scout party."

Octavia's eyes grew dark, fists clenching painfully.

xXx

Thank you for the reviews! I considered some of the suggestions you have all made to make the story entertaining for everyone but I will only do so much you ask for I write stories for my own entertainment as well.

Chapters will get longer in the future and I will try to post frequently. Right now I can only submit one chapter a week. My family is going through a rough time right now and I must see to them above anything else.

Keep adding suggestions because they are very helpful!


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke wasn't exactly sure how long she had been in there with the kids but she definitely felt a little lighter than usual once she decided it was time for her to go. The kids were so excited about their new found knowledge on the grounders that they didn't even try to stop her; caught up in their enthusiastic babbling about Lexa and her grounder armies.

The smile on her face didn't last long because once she exited the barn; she was greeted by people rushing about, armed and ready. Her brows furrowed and she quickly jogged to the the middle of the slight chaos, searching for some kind of answer to the problem.

Lincoln and Monty were the first person's she saw, whom she quickly approached, eyes narrowed in confusion. "What's going on?" She asked, stopping in front of the boy and man who stopped abruptly. Lincoln glanced at Monty; who glanced at Lincoln, then looked at Clarke; who looked between them both, growing concerned at the sympathetic look coming from Monty.

One thought popped up in Clarke's head; something had happened to Bellamy while on the scout team but the boy she thought of was barking out orders to people by the gate, Kane not too far away, speaking closely to one of the guards.

"Abby was on the scout team that left this morning." Monty said, jaw flexing as Clarke's blue eyes filled with a sort of panic. "Bellamy was the only one that came back." He finished and Clarke swore she felt sick to her stomach, hardly noticing the sympathetic hand that came up to rest on her shoulder.

When did this happen? Clarke thought head shaking in disbelief before shouldering past the two guys and making her way to Kane; who brought up his hands to rub his eyes in exasperation. "Why isn't there a search party out looking for them?" Clarke asked, disbelief, anger and urgency in her voice.

Bellamy glanced over at Kane and Clarke; lips going taught and jaw flexing before looking at the ground and then continuing to up the security around the Ark.

Kane took his hand away from his face, looking down at Clarke before sighing. "We can't just send out people without knowing what we're up against." He reasoned, folding his arms, frowning as Clarke's blue eyes sparked angrily.

"They're our people!" She bit out, narrowed eyes flashing chellengingly up at the man.

"Yes, but so are they, Clarke." Kane shook his head, presenting his hand out around him. "And I won't send out numbers and numbers of our people out to their deaths." He added firmly and Clarke's eyes wandered in his for a moment before shaking her head and looking away. "I want Abby back as much as you do, Clarke. Hell... we need her.. In more ways than one." Kane said in a softer tone, resting his hand on her shoulder and squeezing it. "We'll get her back." He finished, nodding encouragingly before moving away to help Lincoln out by the gate.

Blue, narrowed eyes watched him for a moment, stubborness still flickering like a flame and she turned towards the Ark, jogging past Bellamy and Octavia who were speaking but stopped once Clarke had past by, eyes following as she disappeared into the entrance. It was no secret that Clarke was up to something... and Bellamy wanted in.

Clarke tried to be as quiet as she could but she was fuming at the thought of no one going out to look for her mother and everyone else. She fumbled with an empty can of gun-powder and tossed it aside angrily, reaching over the table to pull a gun to her body.

"So, what are you up to?" The sound of Octavia's voice caused her to look briefly, before pulling the gun off the table with a yank, glaring at her then at Bellamy who came in afterwards. He looked like a dog that had been beaten and is now anticipating another one but Clarke only narrowed her eyes back on Octavia.

"I'm doing what we should've been doing." Clarke bit out, approaching them both with a heated glare. As she was about to pass them, Bellamy's hand shot out and grabbed her arm. Just as she was about to snap at the boy, he spoke desperately.

"Take me with you!"

Clarke looked up at his face silently, eyes narrowed but they slowly became glossy and wet. "This is my fualt Clarke, I..." He added shakily but stopped mid-sentence as something seemed to flash in her blue eyes; a warning. Bellamy's lips made a tight line, re-wording what would have been an apology. "Clarke, take me with you."

When Clarke looked to Octavia she gave an encouraging nod of her head. Clarke then moved her arm out of Bellamy's grasp and nodded silently before excusing herself, tucking a pistol in her hip.

As Clarke left the Ark, she faltered, looking around; everyone seemed to be calming but it was still one of the busiest days they have had since the day they came back from the war with Azgeda. She brought her fingers up to play with the trinket hanging around her neck. It soothed her slightly to feel the artistic strokes Lexa made in the wood; the small figurene felt foreign and she felt as if she were missing something... Forgotten.

"Clarke." A strong voice came up from behind her and she slightly jumped, quickly stuffing the trinket back into her shirt. Bellamy came to stand beside her but Clarke didn't look at him and rather eyed the extra guards at the gate.

As the silence dragged on for a few moments, Bellamy turned to speak again but Clarke stopped him. "It's not your fualt, Bellamy." She said softly, turning her head to look at him in concern. "You shouldn't beat herelf up so much about it." Clarke added, searching his eyes.

Unable to keep an honest gaze on the girl, Bellamy looked away, shaking his head. Clarke's eyes lowered as well, bringing a hand up and around the boy, laying the side of her head against his shoulder. "We'll get them back." Clarke sighed, eyes squinting against the setting sun. It had been a long day; a long day that had went by fast.

"How do we get them back?" Bellamy asked and Clarke reeled slowly away from the boy, collecting herself with an exasperated exhale.

"Definitely not this way." She muttered bitterly, eyes narrowing as she continued to watch the security. Her lips smacked in irritation before fully turning her body and Bellamy met her with an expectant look. "You have to tell me exactly what happened, Bellamy." Her serious voice drew a bitter look on Bellamy's face but he acknowledged her silently before speaking.

"I don't remember much of anything... after the grounders hit us..." Bellamy winced at the memory, reminder of the painful hit to his skull.

"Grounders?" Clarke questioned in confusion.

"Ice Nation." Bellamy corrected himself, making Clarke even more confused than before. Why would Ice Nation attack after losing the war? Clarke tilted her head at him, brows furrowed. Her mind began to wander. Wasn't Lexa supposed to take control what was left of the Ice Nation? Horses with messages from the grounder's council visited almost twice a week since the war had ended. Nothing extremely important as to be perilous... But nothing in particular from Lexa.

"Clarke!" Bellamy called for probably the fourth time but she brushed him off with a forced, small smile.

"Sorry, it's been a long day..." She said softly, looking up at him closely before murmuring in pretend concern she hid well. "You should sleep... I need some time to myself.. alone." Clarke added and the reluctant look in Bellamy's eyes disappeared, adding back the guilt but Clarke couldn't find herself to comfort him and he smiled weakly, granting a good night to her before turning away to the Ark.

Blue eyes watched him until he disappeared, losing her small smile and wandering those hard, blue eyes on the security. The scowl remained on her face as she turned away and made her way to the poor hand-job on a part of the metal wall surrounding the camp. She pulled back one of the metal sheets, looking around cautiously before slipping past the wall and disappearing into the night.

The yellow-haired girl had wandered back to the drop-ship, carefully placing her footing around the loose rocks and twigs. She didn't bother to move around the forest like a shadow; it wasn't like she was trying to hide anyways. No; Clarke wanted to be found.

Movement stopped at the entrance of the drop-ship and Clarke gazed around it. Some kind of dread began to build up in her so she turned away from it with a pained expression and moved back into the forest, squinting up at the sky while walking. The stars were bright and twinkling. They looked so much more beautiful than they did when the Ark was in the sky. She lowered her eyes as a faint glow of blue began to surround her. Octavia's butterflies. Clarke marveled at them with a small smile, taking a step forward which sent some of them into the air, flapping their brilliant, blue wings.

Clarke folded her arms in a way to get warmer in the chilly air, absently watching the bright insects.

"Yu bilaik yo ste newanen?" A sarcastic voice questioned from behind her in the rough grounder language.

Clarke quickly turned around, breathing heavily at the slight adreneline that rushed through her body from the surprise. Lexa stared back at her; the dark paint around her eyes making her look ominous. No one else was in sight but Clarke was sure her guards were watching them closely from the trees.

Lexa had a perplexed look on her face, probably confused on why Clarke was wandering around the forest like she is.

"No, of course not." Clarke answered and Lexa's brows furrowed just a slight. "I was looking for you." She added and the Commander's chin lifted just a little, dark eyes searching blue.

"Miya." Lexa muttered, strolling past Clarke with thirty others spilling out of the shadows to follow behind her. Clarke glanced at the seemingly exagerated group of guards before following Lexa close behind.


End file.
